epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarabelle Cow
Clarabelle Cow is one of the inhabitants in the Cartoon Wasteland, residing in Ostown. She appears in black and white like many other residents, including her love interest, Horace Horsecollar. In the game, she is a gardener and good friends with Oswald and Ortensia. She is voiced by April Winchell, who has voiced the character since 1996. Disney shorts referenced by her * Mickey's Mellerdrammer * Mickey's Polo Team * Orphan's Benefit (the original AND the remake) Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland "You won't find a sweeter, gentler soul in the whole of Wasteland than Clarabelle. Once upon a time, she was a bright star in the Disney firmament. Yet now she is simply another neglected character who is remembered - if recalled at all - as one of Mickey's supporting players. Yet unlike Oswald, who continues to stew over his forgotten glory days, Clarabelle had accepted her enforced retirement gracefully. She's perfectly happy, tending her garden in OsTown and engaging in the occasional flirtation with old pal Horace Horsecollar." ''( Clarabelle 's "Tales of Wasteland" profile )' Clarabelle is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. She makes a cameo in the beginning of "Clock Tower Cleaners" but has a somewhat larger role in "The Rubbish Cup". She seems to be good friends with Horace and Ortensia. In Epic Mickey When Mickey first arrives in OsTown, Mickey needs to find Oswald. He soon meets Clarabelle Cow, where she is tending to her garden. Mickey asks Clarabelle; where Oswald'' is''. She is very surprised about seeing Mickey. She references some of the cartoons she made appearances in as a star. Saddened at Mickey not recognizing her at first, Clarabelle informs Mickey that Oswald is at Mickeyjunk Mountain. She tells Mickey that to lower the bridge blocking the Projector Screen to Mickeyjunk Mountain, that he'll have to find Gremlin Prescott as he has been missing for a while. She also gives Mickey a task titled Noisy Safe to see about that safe. To unlock the safe, Mickey must simply talk to Pirate Moody (who is standing below the safe); and he will tell Mickey the combination, if Mickey paints in his house. If Mickey did paint in his house, he will give Mickey the combination and Mickey will be able to open the safe without dropping it on Moody freeing Gremlin Prescott and Clarabelle's task will be completed. Clarabelle eventually requests Mickey to help her with baking a present for Horace Horsecollar. If Mickey is able to get her some ice cream, she'll make an Ice Cream Cake, and if not, she will give Mickey a pie to deliver to Horace instead, though she'd prefer to do something other then that for Horace's birthday. For a quest in Ventureland, she can be asked to assist Mickey with a bouquet of flowers to give to Damien Salt for his efforts to ask out Henrietta. Clarabelle is seen at the finale at the end of the game celebrating at Mean Street, cheering with all the other citzens there with the now-restored Cartoon Wasteland. In Epic Mickey 2: Power of Two Clarabelle reappears in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Mickey can do various quests and deeds for her, including restoring her garden, as it was thinned out by the damages of the quake. In the second game, she has pet Spatters, which Mickey can buy and retrieve flower clothing for each. She can also be Horace's Assistant should Mickey follow the right path. At the end of the game, she can be seen either receiving a book from Horace (Good Ending) or throwing a piece of popcorn out to the parade, with Horace sighing beside her (Bad Ending). Special Pins *Giving Horace Horsecollar the Ice Cream cake not only earns Mickey the Mean Street Romance pin, but Mickey'll also get the Happy Birthday pin by talking to Clarabelle after completing the delivery. *After completing the "Gather the Flowers" quest, three pins appear inside her house. These are the Mickey Mum, Sparkle Daisy and Swamp Iris pins. Quotes *''"Are Mickey looking for Oswald? It could be dangerous."'' *''"Do be careful, Mickey!"'' *''"I usually bake Horace a pie, but I'm starting to wonder if he likes them."'' *''"Could Mickey deliver this cake to Horace?"'' Trivia﻿ *In the first game, Clarabelle will tell Mickey that her garden 'is not a Spatter' if Mickey thins it out. However, she only says this once. Which is ironic because in the second game, her garden HAS spatters in it. *Clarabelle was on "House of Mouse" and Disney Jr.'s "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", as well as appearing in Kingdom Hearts II (albeit via a monochrome flashback). She was also featured in the film Mickey Mouse's The Three Musketeers, so she isn't entirely forgotten. It is possible that her colored version is still in the real world, while her forgotten monochrome incarnation resides in Wasteland although it wouldn't explain why Mickey recognizes Pete but not her and Horace. But Horace does say "once Mickey end up in Wasteland, everyone forgets ya'" in the novel, but that still wouldn't explain it. Clarabelle was also in Disney's Toontown Online, running Clarabelle's Cattlelog, where Mickey could buy items for Mickey's toon character, and still appears in merchandise and media at the Disney parks. *Whilst Wasteland Clarabelle is featured as Horace's love interest like in most Disney media, some other Disney material has featured her as Goofy's girlfriend (or wife) instead. *In the end cutscene where the toons are seen celebrating outside, multiple Clarabelles can be spotted. This is likely just an oversight by the animators. Gallery Renders 032c4d_0827af768dce514d46a22232b1f7a20e.jpg|Promotional render. Screenshots Clara clone.png|Two Clarabelles seen celebrating in the end cutscene Icons Pin 55 tex niftex 0.png|Clarabelle Cow Pin Pin 42 tex niftex 0.png|Beautiful Friendship Pin Other 150px-Clarabelle.jpg|Clarabelle as she appears in recent media Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Horace's Clients Category:Toons Category:Cows Category:OsTown Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Allies Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Junction Points